Rainbow Brown
Rainbow Brown is a white monster puppet drug dealer in the 2013 puppet comedy crime movie The Fuzz. Role in the Film Starting in Puppet Town, he plans a special "Watermelon and Cherry" only with the letters W and C being shown to the monsters in the trash can. After Jake arrives at the location of buildings with graffiti in P-Town heights, he asked Rainbow if he has the take. Rainbow then states that he cut the cherry jellybeans with the watermelon without telling him who said to do it before getting slapped on the face. He asks where their cut is, but he then argues and gets slapped again because he though Jake's uncle put him in charge because he's an idiot who then drives off angry and hating uppity puppets on P-Town heights. Meanwhile, Rainbow was the solicited monster to accomplish certain tasks at Flappy's Motel in "Room 128" to take the case with jelly beans inside and obtain the case containing money and give it to Jake. During the task, he gets annoyed by other room mates causing him to ignore their suggestions. Rainbow knocks on the door that goes to the said room where the two monsters and Uncle Stiffy live in. While the others want to see the jellybeans, He asks them if they have the money before they open the cases at the same time on a count of three. After one monster asks where the beans are, they both close the cases and they carry guns against each other and attempts to touch the case with cash in it. He then turns on the TV on them. Before running away with the case with money, he shoots the puppets in the room and on the way out and the puppets in the hallways with one monster still being alive. After he made it out of the motel, he kills the green monster who has no more ammo in his gun. On the moment he opens the case and views the cash, the mind from Jake asks him if he wants to be a big shot dealer or not. He then closes the case. In the bar meeting with Herbie Smoochiepoops, he gets into an argument with him. Meeting up in the mansion, he says "Over nothing" before they aim to shoot him with guns. He intended to enter the mansion to hand over the case with money to Jake to give him his cut. In his jellybean industry, Rainbow commands others to not make the mess with jellybeans since it's required for him to sell them to the Banana Brothers and not make any silliness when Sonny visits. Wizzo had silly ideas, but he rejects it and aims the gun on his face. He meets up with Jake, Roxy and Sonny and inform him about his business of jellybean organization before others went on humor after the oatmel dropped on Jake. Sonny gave him the trust on the loality and he promises to not let him down on it and then he focuses on Roxy with swimsuits on. He deals with the Banana Brothers at the party using Jellybeans to get crazy and they laugh at him and then recieves Diplopia. While at his office, Roxy visits with Rainbow while doing his business. Rainbow returns to the same building where he dealt with the Banana Brothers, but he hangs out with Roxy and eating jellybeans. Back at the mansion, he tries to impress Roxy. He thought they were friends with him, but he was high on beans. He gets upset and threatens to shoot them with a gun and then shot Sonny. Before Jake and his henchmen attack him, his gang pops up to shoot them. He tries to shoot Jake whois running away and exclaims P-town is his. He sings a song "Dear Old Pal" from his memory of the old years in P-town when they were friends. When he beats up a monster who took the can of nickles with a bat, a police officer carries up Rainbow and then shouts "Herbie". During the enjoyment with her friend Roxy, He has sex with her and relaxes on the bed. He goes back to work in his industry telling others he wants new ideas to target Jake. He yells at other puppets to get out until they have other good ideas to kill humans. He and his gang watch the battle with Herbie running and a red monster fighting with him. After the humans leave and felt the fighting was crazy, he tells the two of the puppets Wizzo and Little Nick to shoot out the humans scumbags and shut the arena down. He asks Herbie he's the street dealer. During Herbie's visit, he thinks he's familiar and tells him a war was going on between them and Jake's fleshbag gang. He asks what Herbie's name is and he used to think the racket was about friendships, but it is fear and asks him if he's working for Jake or the cops. After Herbie asks these questions, Rainbow ordered the two to strip him by removing his clothes. He gets impressive because Herbie handled the fight in the ring with the monster in it and befriended him. Herbie and Rainbow hangout at the pool with root beer. Roxy wanted Rainbow to go dance with her, but he decided to chat with his new friend instead. He convinces Herbie to get high by eating the jellybeans and tells him about his jobs that he was assigned to do by Jake. He asks Herbie what truce means before he shoots the glass bottle on the swimming board. He then re-recognize the puppet's name "Herbie" on his childhood and got a cut down. He yells at Roxy that the plans changed instead of going to the party with her. She breaks up friendship with Roxy for being a loser. While other people laugh at him, he tells them if they see another puppet like him next time he would shove a gun in their mouths. He gets exhausted after drinking several root beers. When someone has a gun from Jake, they both duck and other people run away which Herbie killed the person shooting ammos with and they both leave the restaurant. Back at his office, he tells the skin sack person to wake up. When Herbie slapped him, Rainbow tells Herbie to take it easy on him and goes over to the ballpit for a quick dip in it. He yells for Wizzo's attention to read what Herbie's saying in the TV screens. After hearing from Herbie saying to help him take down Rainbow because he's best friends, he gets angry and destroys the TV screens with guns. He explains to the puppets of plans to kill Jake although he tought they're going to make a truce. He reveals the plans to kill Jake at Melty's Ice Cream. His friend "Herbie" accepts the plan to take out Jake. When he didn't only plan to kill Jake in Melty's Ice Cream, Rainbow also plans to kill Herbie and strips his mustache off. After making it to the building, he tells Wizzo and the orange creature (with a blue honker-nose) they've kidnapped her wife "Abigail". He gave Herbie five minute to get the gun from the ice cream. Rainbow then tells his team to make sure the Jake and Herbie are dead and bring him a rum raisin while Rainbow waits in his car. Rainbow shoots Jake from the car after he got arrested and taken out of the building and then he drives off with her wife and cousin. Another trip back at the mansion with his henchmen, Rainbow holds a gun at Abigail and told others to kill anyone who goes through the door to the house. He runs up to the roof and jumps onto the helicopter to pre-pare himself to kill Herbie. He tries to shoot him and then makes several rants at him. Herbie sings the dear old pal song to get Rainbow to sing with him, but at the end of the song he gets into a shooting battle Herbie. Herbie shot the screw to one of the pieces of the helicopter before he landed on the ground with a sudden explosion from the helicopter. He then screams and shoots before he was shot to death by the police. Gallery Screenshot (365).png Rainbow Brown Miosis.png Screenshot (495).png Screenshot (501).png Screenshot (676).png The Fuzz Monster Shot Kill.png The Fuzz Whatnot Shot Kill.png Screenshot (454).png Screenshot (668).png Screenshot (670).png Screenshot (595).png TF Rainbow Dead.png The Fuzz Rainbow Brown Shot to death.png Trivia *Rainbow is similar in design to Grover from ''Sesame Street, ''but does not possess noses. Category:Contradictory Category:Monsters Category:Murderer Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Category:Anti-Villain Category:Thief Category:Drug Dealers Category:Male